Five Nights at Freddy's and Sugar Rush Truth or Dare Show!
by jgjr1051
Summary: This is a new crossover story with Five Nights at Freddy's and Wreck-it Ralph and it's Truth or Dare and if you have a Truth Dare or Torture for any of the contestants just put it in the review section!
1. Issues and Getting Started

Five Nights at Freddy's and Sugar Rush Truth or Dare Show! Chapter 1 Getting Started and Issues

Here we are at my house and the others have left to go to Memphis and it's just Me and my Brother,Gabriel,Freddy,Bonnie,Chica,and Foxy and Taffyta and her friends and it was 10 AM and Freddy is just sitting at the table in the dining room and Bonnie is in My brother's room and playing The Playstation 3,Foxy is playing the Wii U and Chica is eating donuts while Vanellope and the others are outside waiting on Taffyta but she was looking for her jacket and she couldn't find it...

"Freddy,where's my jacket?" Said Taffyta.

Then Freddy got annoyed,"JUST GO LOOK YOU GOD DAMN SNOBBY PLATINUM BLONDE SPOILED BRAT!" Said The annoyed Freddy.

Then Taffyta got upset and got into Freddy's Face and gave him an angry glare.

"Who are you calling a brat Fazboy?" Taffyta said with an angry glare.

"I'm calling you a brat and I have a name,Freddy Fazbear!" said Freddy angrily.

"Taffyta,you coming?" Asked Candlehead.

Taffyta turned her head around to look at her friend,Candlehead and her hands were clenched into Fists like she's ready to punch Freddy in his nose.

"I'm coming as soon as I find my Jacket Candles." Said Taffyta.

Then Candlehead looked at Freddy and Chica and stuck her tongue out at them.

"Hey! How old are you Candlehead?" Asked Freddy who's very annoyed.

"I'm 9 years old,Freddy Fazretard." Candlehead Replied.

"Who are you calling a retard Candlehead,you and Jubileena are the klutzes in this god damn house!" Freddy yelled in a fit of rage.

Then Jubileena came in and along with Candlehead she was angry and walked up to Freddy.

"What do you mean by me being a klutz in this house Freddy?" asked Jubileena.

"You already know what I mean by you being a klutz in this house." replied an outraged Freddy.

"Hey! You don't talk to my girlfriend like that!" yelled Gloyd.

"YOU AND HER DESERVE TO BE PUT IN A CARDBOARD BOX FLOATING DOWN THE FUCKING RIVER!" Yelled a very angry Freddy.

"AND BESIDES FOR 6 WEEKS YOU'VE BEEN BULLYING VANELLOPE AND DESTROYING HER KARTS!" Yelled Chica.

Then all of Taffyta's friends came in even Vanellope and they were angry and looked at Freddy,Bonnie,Chica and Foxy.

"THAT WAS WHEN WE DIDN'T KNOW THAT KING CANDY WAS TURBO AND HE DELETED HER CODE AND LOCKED UP OUR MEMORIES!" yelled Snowanna.

"WE DON'T GIVE A DAMN!" Yelled Bonnie.

Then Minty came and got in Freddy and his Friends' Faces.

"WELL SHE FORGAVE US FOR WHAT WE DID TO HER YOU TWO-BIT GOD DAMN CARROT EATING BITCH!" yelled Minty.

"I DON'T CARE AND BESIDES I DON'T EAT JUST CARROTS!" yelled a very offended Bonnie.

"Yeah guys it's not like they tried to drive me to suicide!" Yelled Vanellope.

"YOU'RE ON THEIR SIDE VANELLOPE?!" asked Foxy.

Then Vanellope looked at Foxy angrily.

"I'M ON NOBODY'S SIDE,FOXY I JUST DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU GUYS KILL EACH OTHER!" Yelled Vanellope.

"Oh god,Vanellope we're so sorry you had to be involved in this." Said Freddy.

Then Rancis and his Girlfriend,Crumbelina,started imitating Freddy.

"DUH,HI THERE KIDS,I'M FREDDY FAZBEAR AH GUH!" Said Rancis and Crumbelina.

"YOU STUPID IGNORANT SONS OF BITCHES I'LL KILL YOU YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!" Yelled a very offended Freddy.

Then Me and my Brother came in annoyed by the noise they're keeping up and our eyes were red with rage and our eyes were popped out of our heads and we looked at them.

"HEY,WHAT THE BULL FUCKING HELL IS THAT RACKET?!" I asked.

"We're sorry guys what do you want?" asked Freddy.

Then I showed them the messages the people on Fanfiction dot net sent me on my account that said please do a Truth or Dare crossover with Five Nights at Freddy's and Sugar Rush!

"Me and Gabe need you guys to do a Truth or Dare thing together." I said.

"Us play Truth or Dare,with them?" asked Foxy.

"Yes." Gabe replied.

"That's not gonna happen in a million years! No way!" Yelled Chica.

"That goes double for us!" Yelled Taffyta and her friends.

"You're gonna do it when me or my brother say so." I said angrily.

"Who's gonna make us Johnny Boy?" Asked Gloyd.

"We will..." me and Gabe said with red eyes.

"GULP! Okay we'll do it!" Said Freddy who was really scared.

"That's better,and all of you who read it,I want you guys to put in a Truth,Dare or (Whispers) Torture in the review section below!" I said with excitement.

_**If you have a Truth,Dare or Torture for Freddy,Bonnie,Chica,Foxy,Taffyta,Candlehead,Rancis,Snowanna,Crumbelina,Vanellope,Gloyd,Minty,Swizzle,Jubileena,or Adorabeezle just put it in the review section below and me and my brother count!**_


	2. Beginning to Play

Five Nights at Freddy's and Sugar Rush Truth or Dare Show! Beginning to play Redone

Hey guys This is the second chapter again but I have to reupload it because I just found out I can't use guest requests so if you're a guest on this website and you give me a request regarding to this story it will not be accepted or used because if I use it someone will report me so please please please get an account if you have one you can do it now the real chapter begins!

Here we are again at John's house and Freddy and his friends and Taffyta and her friends were looking at each other and making faces at each other and especially sticking their tongues out at each other...

"NOW CUT THAT OUT!" I exclaimed.

"I really gotta get you guys separate rooms." I thought to myself.

"Okay,how many Truths and Dares are there?" Taffyta asked.

"Okay there are no Truths,2 Dares and 1 torture." I said with an evil grin.

"TORTURES?!" Freddy and his Friends and Taffyta and her friends asked.

"Yes" I said in a sing song tone.

"YOU DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT THAT!" Rancis exclaimed.

"Well Rancis my man I just said it now shut up will you Fluggerbugger?" I replied.

"Okay Dare number 1,this one's for Taffyta." I said.

Now before I continue it this does not count as a request because the person who sent it is a guest and I suggest that you get a real account my friend okay?

"Okay what is it?" Taffyta asked.

"You can't eat candy for a week." I said.

"W-WHAT?!" Taffyta Exclaimed.

"Yep,and it's signed by Foxy." I replied.

"Foxy I hate you you know that?" Taffyta asked while looking at Foxy angrily.

"Aye,I know lass." Foxy Replied.

"Now dare number 2,this is Vanellope's." I said.

"What does it say?" Vanellope asked.

"Drink a whole bottle of Hot Sauce." I replied.

"WHAT?!" Vanellope Exclaimed.

"Signed by Bonnie." I said.

"Bonnie,really dude?" Vanellope asked.

"I just wanted to see someone drink a whole bottle of something." Bonnie Replied.

"Fine I'll do it." Vanellope said sternly.

Then hesitantly she started drinking the bottle and her skin started turning red and later on her eyes started tearing up and turning red and she was sweating.

"There,I the whole bottle done,you happy Bonnie-?" Vanellope said.

"Yes and your ears are steaming." Bonnie Replied.

"Someone get me some water NOW!" Vanellope yelled.

"Okay now this torture is for Taffyta and her friends." I said.

"HUH?!" Taffyta and her friends exclaimed.

"Yep and it is have Freddy and his friends scream in your ears." I said.

"Oh yeah get ready kids." Freddy Said with a smirk.

"Uh Oh." Taffyta and her friends.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Freddy and his friends Screamed.

"AHH! STOP IT PLEASE!" Taffyta and her friends exclaimed.

"Okay guys,that's enough." I said.

"OW! our ears are ringing!" Swizzle exclaimed.

The End!


	3. So Far So Good

Five Nights at Freddy's and Sugar Rush Truth or Dare Show! Chapter 3 So Far So Good

Here we are back at My house and I'm in my room and found a good Torture for Taffyta and A Truth for Taffyta and her Friends a Torture for Taffyta and her Friends and a Dare for Rancis and Vanellope and Gloyd and Jubileena.

"Ah,2 Tortures Plus 1 Truth Plus 2 Dares equals 5 things the others have to do and-!" I said with an evil smirk when I was interrupted by Freddy and his Friends Screaming.

Then when I got up I saw Taffyta and Rancis and Candlehead and Vanellope biting Freddy and his Friends.

"HELP US JOHN! GET THESE KIDS OFF OF US!" Freddy Exclaimed.

"OKAY,CUT THAT SHIT OUT YOU FOUR!" I yelled in anger.

Then they jumped off of them and looked quiet and innocent.

"Get the others I got some Truths,Dares and Tortures" I said.

"UGH! Again John?" Whined Vanellope.

"Yes Again Vanellope." I replied in the same whiny tone she did.

Then after they got the others we met in the living room.

"Okay,um Taffyta you're in for a Treat,and it's not candy or those little Lollipops you love carrying around." I said with a smirk on my face.

"What is it?" Taffyta asked a little disappointed.

"IT'S A TORTURE FOR YOU!" I exclaimed in a Sing Song Tone.

"W-What a Torture for me?" Taffyta asked with a twitch in her eye.

"Yep, and it says hang your head just brushing over spikes and say "Freddy is Fucking Awesome!" 50 Times,then punch yourself in the face." I replied with an evil grin.

"Where are the spikes smartass?" Taffyta asked with a smile on her face.

Then I snapped my fingers and spikes appeared.

"You're a rotten no good son of a bitch you know that?" Taffyta asked with a frown on her face.

"Yeah,only to you and your friends except for Vanellope and Freddy and his friends Muttonfudge." I replied with a smirk.

Then she hangs her her just brushing over spikes.

"Okay,Freddy is Fucking Awesome Freddy is Fucking Awesome Freddy is fucking Awesome Freddy is Fucking Awesome Freddy is Fucking Awesome" Taffyta said with an annoyed look.

"Why sniff! thank you Taffyta,I didn't know you liked me to say that." Freddy said with a smirk on his face.

"Fuck you,Freddy." Taffyta said with an annoyed look.

"Okay calm down I have a Truth for you and your friends Taffyta." I said.

"What does it say?" Taffyta asked.

"Why did you guys make fun of Vanellope for all these years?" I read and looked at them.

"Yeah,why is that she didn't even do anything to you all to deserve it." I said.

"Because Turbo locked up our memories and we didn't know she was our President." Candlehead Replied.

"Okay and here's a dare for Rancis." I said with an evil grin.

"What is it?" Rancis asked annoyed.

"Go into the nearest woods you find and find Slenderman." I read with an evil glare.

Then Rancis jumped in fear he was terrified of Slenderman and he hid behind his girlfriend in fright.

"John,Rancis has a huge fear of Slenderman and he can't do it." Taffyta said with a begging tone.

"I'll make him do it just with a snap of my fingers it will take him to the nearest woods" I said with an evil glare.

"Maybe I should teleport you two there together." I said with an evil smile.

"No that won't be necessary." Rancis Said with worry.

Then I snapped my fingers and now they're in the woods and I have cameras in the woods so I can keep track of them and what they do.

"O-okay now I'm getting scared." Taffyta stammered.

"Hello children..." Slenderman Said.

"OKAY JOHN TELEPORT US BACK BEFORE HE KILLS US!"

"Okay,Diaper Babies." I said.

Then SNAP! they're back in the house.

"Don't ever do that to us ever again." Rancis Said angrily.

"Alright Alright." I said.

"Okay,Vanellope you have another Dare." I said.

"What is it?" Vanellope asked.

"It says I dare Vanellope to find any expensive gift that Rancis gave Taffyta and break it." I said.

"WHAT?!" Exclaimed Taffyta and Rancis.

"I can't do that,they wouldn't talk to me for a week or worse maybe a month!" Said Vanellope with a Begging tone.

"You have to do it,it's a dare,Vanellope." I said with a smirk on my face.

Then Vanellope went and found a hammer and found Taffyta's necklace that Rancis gave her when they started dating.

"I-I'm sorry that I have to do this." Vanellope whispered in regret.

"I-It's okay,Vanny,just do what you need to do." Taffyta replied in depression.

Then hesitantly she took the hammer and broke the necklace and Rancis held Taffyta close and put her head into his chest and Freddy looked along with Bonnie Chica and Foxy and they started to feel bad.

"Gee,I actually feel bad for her." Freddy said in depression.

"Guys,that's enough for now me and Gabe need to think for a while." I said while tearing up.

"W-wait guys it's not your fault." Taffyta said breaking through her sobs.

"Yes it is Taffyta,and we are very sorry and I hope you understand but right now, me and Gabe need to think." Gabe Said through his sobs.

Then me and my brother closed the door.

"Guys,I don't feel good." Candlehead said depressed.

"GOD FUCKING DAMMIT! WHY DO WE TORMENT TAFFYTA AND HER FRIENDS FOR MANY WEEKS?!" I yelled in Frustration and depression.

"Guys,I think we need to start getting along." Freddy Suggested.

"Yeah,you're right,all this fighting I think that's what got them to act like that." Jubileena Answered.

"I-I think I'm gonna cry! don't look at me! don't look at me!" Exclaimed Bonnie.

Then they just sat in the living room sniffling until Me and Gabe came back out.

"Guys,we've been thinking and this little Truth or Dare thing,is what's causing this and we need to end it forever and it's never gonna happen." I said with a sad look on my face.

"No,it doesn't have to be this way,John." Taffyta said.

"W-what do you mean?" Asked Gabe.

"You know all those arguments we've been having?" Foxy asked.

"Yeah?" I responded.

"We haven't been arguing or fighting lately since you did this,so it's not your fault,it's our fault we've been fighting everytime and it got you two stressed out and all that but after you thought of this we haven't been fighting that many times." Bonnie Explained.

"Really?" Gabe Asked.

"Aye,lad that's what got you two to act like that." Foxy Replied.

Then me and my brother smiled at them and we noticed that since we started this Truth or Dare thing,they haven't been fighting or arguing or threatening each other.

"You know guys,you're right." I said.

"Yeah,we should keep this going." Gabe Said.

"And besides that necklace Vanellope broke,it was fake." Taffyta and Rancis said with a smirk.

Then I was dumbfounded.

"You Dumb a**!" I thought to myself.

Then Taffyta gave me a kiss on my cheek.

"Hm?" I asked.

"I'm 1 16th European." Taffyta Replied.

_**Didn't that touch you guys somewhere? I hope you enjoyed! Another chapter will be up tonight!**_


End file.
